Marc Clifford
|gender = Male |birth date = May 3, 1989 |family = Frank Kingman Cora Gilliam Dillon Kingman Lance Kingman Jenna Kingman |job = College student |path = Spree Killer Family Annihilator |mo = Shooting Strangulation |victims = 5 killed 2 attempted |status = Institutionalized |actor = Grant Harvey |appearance = A Place at the Table }} Marc Clifford (born Marc Powers) is a delusional spree killer and family annihilator who appeared in Season Ten of Criminal Minds. Background Marc was born as Marc Powers, the result of an affair between Frank Kingman and Cora Gilliam. When the affair started, Frank had just gotten off his honeymoon with his wife Donna, and Cora was struggling financially. Not wanting the affair to be revealed to Donna, Frank promised Cora that he will provide all of her money in exchange for her silence and her patience between their meetings. Wanting to be on top of her finances, Cora agreed, although her meetings with him occurred with lessening frequency. Without Frank's knowledge, she later gave birth to Marc, who was his son. She told him his father was a captain with the U.S. military who was lost in action during the Gulf War and even set out the dinner table for three every night. Marc believed Cora's story and spent most of his life believing his father to be a hero. Coincidentally, Marc became associated with the Kingman family due to Frank's covert support of Cora, and even began dating the daughter Jenna, his own half-sister. However, his relationship with her was an unfaithful one, as he cheated on her with several other women. His half-brother and Jenna's brother, Lance, later found out about it and convinced him to stop. Ten months prior to A Place at the Table, Frank called off his affair with Cora when Donna found out and cut off his secret payments to the Gilliams. Realizing the holes in his mother's story when their finances began to drop, Marc deduced Frank was his actual father due to all of the support he had been giving to his family. As a result, he suffered a psychotic break and devised an elaborate plan to kill the entire Kingman family, as well as Cora, who he felt insulted by due to her lies. A Place at the Table Modus Operandi During the Kingman home massacre, Marc pistol-whipped Frank Kingman, knocking him unconscious. Then, he held Jenna Kingman at gunpoint and forced Lance Kingman to tie up the entire family and himself to the dinner table chairs using zip-ties. Once they were restrained, he shot them execution-style with a handgun, with the exception of Donna Kingman, who was instead strangled to death with his bare hands in a fit of rage. Afterwards, Marc set the dinner table and turned on a music recording to appear as if the family was eating a peaceful dinner. He also tied up Frank to a chair situated at the head of the table, and allowed him to regain consciousness so then he could see his handiwork. Then, Marc took Frank to the Gilliam home, tied him to a chair at the dinner table, and shot him execution-style. He later tried to kill his mother Cora by strangling her in the same way he did with Donna. Profile No official profile of Marc was given by the BAU. Known Victims *2015 **April 15: The massacre at the Kingman home: ***Donna Kingman ***Lance Kingman ***Jenna Kingman ***Clara Kingman ***Dillon Kingman **April 15-16: Frank Kingman **April 16: Cora Gilliam Appearances *Season Ten **A Place at the Table Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Ten Criminals Category:Spree Killers Category:Family Annihilators Category:Abductors Category:Psychotics Category:Institutionalized Criminals